


Comfort

by Torra_Katze



Series: This Means War Interim [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: But whatever, I wonder if it's because I'm good at that kind of thing or..., M/M, Sky and TC's backstories are kinda sad too, They love each other, Wow, so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra_Katze/pseuds/Torra_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Skywarp and Thundercracker get together?</p>
<p>Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of 'Interim'. Hope you enjoy!

Skywarp and Thundercracker have known each other their entire lives. They lived right next door to each other in a fairly well-off apartment building just on the edge of downtown Vos, not too far down the street from the Vosnian Air-Force Academy, where all the great Seekers Air Commanders were trained.

Where Skywarp one day wanted to go, with TC right at his side!

He dearly loved his creators, and understood that his carrier did important work at the Science Academy, and that his sire worked hard to keep the streets of Vos safe as an Enforcer. But Skywarp didn’t have his carrier’s smarts, nor did he want to be unrecognized in the throng of well-to-do Enforcers like his sire.

He had high aspirations! He wanted to be in an Elite Trine, like TC’s creators!

Thundercracker’s two sires, Crackdown and Counterattack, and his carrier, Southwind, were the best of the best if anyone asked Skywarp. Southwind thought the little purple Seekerling was just about the most adorable thing and always smacked her mates when they tried to make up tall tales about their adventures as an Elite Trine.

It nearly broke Skywarp’s Spark when the three died in a training accident.

The simulation field at a demonstration glitched in the middle of their routine, knocking all three offline from the electrical feedback. Counterattack died on impact with the wall of the convention center, and both Crackdown and Southwind’s crash left them badly wounded, not that it mattered, really. Crackdown died as the two Seekers were rushed to the medical center—his Spark unable to handle the shock of losing his mate—and Southwind was revived for just long enough to see Thundercracker one last time, just long enough for her to tell him they loved him and for him to be a good mechling and grow up big and strong, before she too crashed and followed after her mates into the Well of Sparks.

Skywarp remembered this clearly, because that was the orn he promised to never leave Thundercracker, no matter what. This was also the orn that solidified both their resolves to become an Elite Trine, in honor of TC’s creators.

So they trained under Skywarp’s sire, learning basic combat, as well as basic Enforcer air formations. The two of them were fast learners, soaking up the combat knowledge like mesh sponges. Eventually, they outclassed everyone in their age group, moving up to more difficult maneuvers much faster than even they’d anticipated.

The Air-Force Academy almost had no choice but to accept them. Despite their relative youth, Skywarp and Thundercracker were nearly on par with those many vorns into their Academy training.

In the end it seemed (to Skywarp anyway) that their falling in love and bonding was inevitable. Skywarp was absolutely sure he’d been half in love with TC since the day he first laid optics on him, and he said as much when the blue Seeker finally gathered up enough ball bearings to confess to him.

They bonded on the night of their official acceptance into the Academy with blessings from their family and friends aplenty.

The next orn, they met Starscream, the best candidate for their third trine member, according to the Academy directors. The red and blue Seeker was a fair amount older than both of them, and had already graduated from the Science Academy with several degrees in Energon Theory and Synthesizing, Research and Data-Collecting, Organic Biology, and Exo- and Xenobiology.

Skywarp whistled at the lengthy list given to them by the Directors, turning his optics up to give Starscream an assessing look, “Wow ‘Screamer, you have more degrees than my carrier, and he’s the smartest ‘bot I know! I’m impressed! And your flying stats! I mean, Primus, you’re really good! I hope the Academy lets us keep you; with you in our trine, we’ll be the best in no time at all!”

Thundercracker nudged his mate firmly with his elbow, making a comment over their bond that made Skywarp giggle unrepentantly, “What? I can’t help that it’s true! He’s good and you know it!”

“That doesn’t mean you need to flatter him needlessly, he’ll get the wrong idea.” TC rumbled in that deep voice of his that always sent shivers racing down Skywarp’s spinal struts.

“Trust me,” Starscream smirked, flicking his crimson optics between the two of them, “I’m not getting any ideas from either of you. I’ve got my optics settled firmly elsewhere. You’re much too young for me anyway.”

Skywarp flapped his servo dismissively, “Nah, you graduated after my carrier, so you’re not too much older than us.”

“Don’t let him catch you saying that,” Thundercracker huffed in amusement. “He’ll tear you a new exhaust port for calling him old.”

Skywarp guffawed loudly, “He’d have to get over it! He’s too old to be tearing anyone a new anything!” He replied cheekily.

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”  
~*~*~

The orn Skywarp’s creators left the planet for an Energon-related research mission was an orn of mixed feelings for the now fully-fledged Seeker.

On one servo, he was glad they weren’t going to be caught up in the beginning of what was looking to be all out war between the Senate and Megatron’s new faction, the Decepticons. On the other servo, he was indignant that they weren’t staying to fight for their rights as oppressed Vosnian citizens.

He, Thundercracker, and Starscream had graduated the Air-Force Academy at the top of their class—and several others. Starscream was immediately recommended for Air Commander, with Skywarp and Thundercracker joining him to make the Alpha Trine, elite of the elite. The current Alpha Trine gave them the lead after the traditional send off.

There weren’t many ways to make Air Commander. One was recommendation, like they’d achieved. This only really happened when the Academy felt the current Commander needed to retire or wasn’t as good as the one they were recommending. Another way was death of the Air Commander and his trine, in which case the Beta Trine moved into the lead until someone better suited could be trained or the Beta Trine Vision proved themselves as the best.

Their Beta Trine was a bonded trine that was fondly called throughout the ranks by the name “the Coneheads”, which was apt. They were a good group of mechs, followed orders well and didn’t actively try to piss anyone off, but they were definitely not leadership material.

The last _legal_ way to become Air Commander was a Usurper’s Challenge, during which, the challenger and his trine had to prove themselves better than the current Alpha Trine. This was unlikely to come about, as Starscream really was the best there was, and probably will ever be. His skill as a Seeker was only just outclassed by his processor power and his ability to find out solutions no one else would think of. His reaction times were completely off the charts, as were his speed, maneuverability, and his prowess in armed combat.

Then again, so were Skywarp and Thundercracker’s. Add in the warp-generator Skywarp inherited from his carrier and Thundercracker’s ability to make sonic booms into something similar to EMP weapons, the three were basically top of the food chain.

It was probably this feeling of invulnerability that Skywarp felt crashing around his audials when he got the report that his creators and the rest of their crew had died just half a vorn into their mission.

The purple Seeker… just didn’t know what to feel. They were his creators, and internally he was keening like he was probably supposed to, but they were in the middle of a war at this point—he couldn’t afford to _feel_ anything other than determination to win.

But Thundercracker was there, no matter what he was feeling. Thundercracker has _always_ been there. His entire life was filled with memories of the blue Seeker.

The two of them as sparklings, running around their creators’ pedes as they giggled ridiculously. The two of them as mechlings, going through their first upgrade together, clutching each other’s servos in nervous excitement. The two of them growing up and growing closer, becoming bonded, becoming not two separate Sparks connected together, but _one_ Spark in two bodies, forever intertwined. They honestly were inseparable.

TC… TC was Skywarp’s rock, as cliché as that was, but he was just about the only solid thing in his life at the moment (Starscream was as well, to a point, but the Air Commander was becoming obsessed more and more with ruling; ruling the Seekers, ruling Cybertron… these two things were one in the same with Starscream. Skywarp distantly wonders what happened to the witty, sarcastic, but fairly kind-Sparked mech Skywarp and TC had accepted into their trine. After that off-world trip he’d made with that Vosnian shuttle-former, he’d come back changed and jaded…)

Thundercracker allowed him to feel whatever he wanted to feel, even if it was considered “weak” to the other Decepticons.

Megatron was ruthless; he expected perfection from his soldiers. Weakness was intolerable and often weeded from the ranks. Even Skywarp and Thundercracker had taken to hiding their bond, playing it off as a Trine thing whenever they were questioned.

Their opponent was no longer the Senate anymore, but instead the new Prime himself: Optimus Prime. His new faction was called the Autobots, a group of mechs and femmes determined to stop Megatron’s fanatical attempts to gain control of all of Cybertron (or really, all that was left of their once beautiful planet).

Skywarp and TC were feeling doubts themselves, but they had already come this far and they were nothing if not determined to see this through to the end.

After all, it was only a matter of time before the war ended…

Right…?


End file.
